Grita mi nombre
by NoritaYandere
Summary: una historia fuerte... solo queria oir su nombre y poseer lo que no era suyo...


**Media hora de escritura rápida y un heavy metal enmarco esta historia.**

**Disfrútenla…**

**Sin ánimos de lucro…**

**Los personajes de naruto son de masashi-sama etc, etc.**

Mi nombre

- sasuke-kun – pronunciaba el pálido a través del enorme pasillo.

- que quieres – respondió con tono seco.

- ven aquí – continuo ordenando recostado a una pared del enorme pasillo.

Sasuke salió con paso flojo de su habitación, consiguiéndose una oscuridad casi total y unos ojos amarillos brillantes que le seguían el paso.

- acércate – sonrió el sádico – necesito decirte algo.

- jodete orochimaru – sentencio el Uchiha.

Una risa malévola retumbo en las paredes, el joven noto su soledad con aquel hombre que le había prometido poder.

- te has vuelto muy grosero desde que cumpliste los 15 años, sasuke-kun.

Ahora la delgada figura se acercaba más y mas al joven, la sonrisa seguía en su cara y sus ojos irradiaban maldad pura.

Con el cuerpo adolorido después del entrenamiento con la multitud de ninjas del sonido Sasuke se recostó a la pared en forma defensiva.

- que sucede sasuke-kun? No puedes moverte? – susurro muy cerca del oído del menor.

- no me molestes anciano! – logro decir antes de que la mano del mayor terminara en su cuello – suéltame maldito! Puedo matarte si me da la gana!

Se defendía ahora mostrando su sharingan.

- relájate, solo estoy jugando – acerco su cara a la del mayor – deberías descansar! – Volvió a su tono normal mientras se alejaba dejando el lugar en completo silencio – por cierto sasuke-kun; si tienes pesadillas, asegúrate de decir mi nombre – logro pronunciar antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Un escalofrió cursaba la espalda del Uchiha, desactivo su sharingan y lentamente volvió a su habitación. Sus pasos eran pesados y se escuchaban en el lugar totalmente a oscuras. Se lanzo sobre su cama gruñendo al sentir sus costillas rechinar. Se acomodo e intento dormir.

Orochimaru, con la mirada fija en una pequeña camiseta negra que había pertenecido al que era su subordinado en ese momento cuando era más pequeño. Llevado por la lujuria lleno sus pulmones col el olor que esta tenia, sonriendo nuevamente la lanzo en el sofá donde estaba sentado y desapareció del lugar.

Silencioso como una serpiente abrió la puerta que conducía a su subordinado, el cual yacía dormido seguramente vencido por el cansancio. "se ve tan lindo" observaban los brillosos ojos a un lado de la cama "como me gustaría destruir esa tranquilidad". Sin culminar estas palabras se introdujo en la cama del joven colocándose sobre él.

- que haces maldito? – despertó al sentir presión en sus muñecas aprisionadas por el mayor.

Entre maldiciones del menor y movimientos bruscos de este se escucho una oración que dejo paralizado a la victima de la asquerosa serpiente.

- grita mi nombre.

En medio del shock, el pálido acaricio la cara del azabache.

-te deseo sasuke-kun – sonrió nuevamente – y siempre consigo lo que deseo.

Ahora las manos del mayor recorrían la blanca piel, dejando una asquerosa sensación sobre esta, a azabache movía su cara a un lado, en rechazo de los besos del hombre sobre él.

Al sanin sobre él no le importaba, metía sus manos por la camisa del joven, quitándosela con poco delicadeza, saboreando su piel con su lengua, mordisqueando los pezones. Pero su mente no llegaba hasta simples caricias, un Achicha era todo lo que él deseaba, desde su increíble y fría mente hasta sus cuerpos perfectos y el sharingan capaz de superar a cualquier otro poder, arranco el pantalón dejando ver los bóxers color azul oscuro y metiendo sus manos por ellos.

Sasuke se asqueo ante su propia excitación provocada por las caricias de la persona más asquerosa en su lista. Su miembro tomaba forma, estaba bien dotado a orochimaru le gustaba eso, sin pensarlo se metió el miembro la boca absorbiendo el salado sabor y produciendo gruñidos del joven.

No lo pensó mas, introdujo un dedo a su boca y bajo los bóxers, metió un dedo en la virgen zona del chico y lo movió lentamente soltando carcajadas ante cada sonido de dolor del azabache y gimiendo al frotar su propio miembro cubierto por la ropa interior a través de la entrepierna de este. No aguanto más llevado por su deseo más brutal bajo su bóxer y subió las caderas del pequeño penetrándolo con toda su fuerza.

-ah! – arrugo la cara y maldijo fuertemente al hombre que invadía algo más que su espacio.

Las embestidas se volvía más constantes, el mayor gemía fuertemente, la cama se movía violentamente y de la abertura del Uchiha brotaban pequeños hilitos de sangre.

- ah sí! Sasuke-kun! – gritaba excitado el seme.

Las costillas del menor crujían por la presión que las manos de la serpiente ejercían y su dolor invadía todo su cuerpo.

Un orgasmo atravesó la boca del mayor.

- orochimaru! – grito con dolor el menor.

La cama manchada con sangre y un líquido blanco que brotaba de la misma entrada. Unos jadeos fuertes del mayor quien rápidamente desapareció.

Sasuke yacía asqueado y adolorido en su cama, con las piernas manchadas de sangra y su vientre pegos teoso, el olor a sudor inundaba la habitación y unos sollozos invadían el silencio. Las lágrimas mancharon la almohada y fueron ahogadas por el odio del Uchiha. Nadie se atrevía a hacerle estos y menos una asquerosa serpiente.

Se levanto maldiciendo su propio dolor y tomo un baño intentando borrar una marca más de su cuerpo y su mente.

Orochimaru reía a carcajadas desnudo frente a un espejo, observando su cuerpo desnudo y su blanca piel manchada de sangre. Con una actitud de gloria y sin ganas algunas de dormir pronuncio con tono suave "kabuto-kun".

- si orochimaru-sama?- apareció luego de unos segundos en la habitación.

- necesito un favor, dijo aun manchado de rojo y desvistiendo al peli gris con cara de asco por ser la segunda opción de su dueño.

"espero que a Sasuke-kun no le molesten las pesadillas"

Soltó una carcajada de nuevo y se dedico a poseer otra vida destruida por su persona.

**Se aceptan cartas bomba entre otras cosas…**

**Eh llevado al máximo mi capacidad de perversión y maldad… disculpen si es brutal pero así es más interesante XD**

**Prometo solemnemente que aceptare todos sus consejos ;)**

Reviews?


End file.
